


Suspiciously Pruny

by dev_chieftain



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-08
Updated: 2011-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-22 09:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dev_chieftain/pseuds/dev_chieftain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the T&B kinkmeme:</p><p>Antonio/Sky High/Kotetsu. Both men taking turns doing Kotetsu in a friendly/happy sex context. No weeping uke Kotetsu please, I want the dork who's still nearly 40 and very much a man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspiciously Pruny

"All right," Antonio gasped, leaning back to appreciate the cool slick tile against his spine, keeping him up when his shaky, pleasure-numbed limbs would not. Kotetsu, still sitting in his lap, let his head loll forward, making a muffled sound somewhere between a moan and a sigh that was positively lecherous. "I've got you, Kotetsu."

"Fu-" Canting his hips just so forward, he successfully interrupted Kotetsu's thoughts, transforming what would likely have been a string of obscenities into a growl of encouragement. "B-but what's Keith gonna do, if you're--?"

One eyebrow raised, Antonio glanced at the man in question, appreciating the long, slow strokes of that powerful hand and the small, sweet smile that graced his lips. "We already talked about that, didn't we?"

"Yes, as I recall the plan was specific."

"Mm."

"P-plan?" Kotetsu inquired sharply, struggling against Antonio's grip to try to crane his neck so he could glower over his shoulder. "Hey! Don't I get any say in--"

"No," Keith answered simply, moving towards them, hooking his legs over Antonio's thighs and trapping Kotetsu's lithe body between them, grinding his own erection into the other man's, squeezing them together just so. "You'll stay here," he purred, and his voice was like liquid sex, and Kotetsu wasn't the only one shuddering in anticipation. "And stay here, and _when_ he's done, I'll have you."

Kotetsu made a strangled little vaguely-miffed sound that wasn't particularly discouraging.

"Yes?"

When Kotetsu nodded, Antonio began to move again, and the three of them pressed close, surrounded by the overwhelming wet heat of the bath and each other. Keith kept Kotetsu busy, kissing him with that strange chaste gentleness that had always colored everything the man did; Antonio tried not to grip Kotetsu's hips so tight he would bruise, and whispered to them both, "You guys are ridiculously fucking hot, you know that?"

Eventually, even the tiles felt hot at his back, and he growled a bassy growl to let them know that he was coming, stilled when he was done and held on, helping Keith to pull Kotetsu up off of him, then down into Keith's lap, sliding in almost without pause. Smirking to himself, Antonio ran his fingers along Kotetsu's back, placing kisses down his spine, reaching around to stroke his belly, to hold him tight, even as he muffled his own cries of rising pleasure in Keith's shoulder, biting down when it began to become too much.

With a hiss of surprise, Keith's hips set a stuttering, desperate rhythm, eyes sliding shut as he bit his lip and came, buried deep and shaking hard. Kotetsu shivered as they lay against each other, pinning him between them, letting his head rest against Antonio's shoulder as he tried to catch his breath.

"F-fuck, you guys, I--" he paused, gasping for breath again and whispering hoarsely when it turned out he just couldn't quite manage it. "If you're gonna put me in the middle at _least_ let me get off, would you?"

"Mm, but I think you like it when you can't move," Antonio teased mercilessly, catching Kotetsu's wrists in one hand and pulling them behind his back by way of demonstration. The startled moan that earned was not one of protest, particularly, and when he slid his free arm to rest tight around Kotetsu's stomach, it only made Kotetsu pant harder, excitement glimmering in his dazed eyes.

Keith laughed softly. "I think you're right," he whispered, still so very gentle. "I may not understand it, Mr. Wild, but I will gladly service you, if you wish."

And he pressed closer, fisting Kotetsu between their bellies and stroking him off without mercy or hesitation until the only sound in the room was Kotetsu's satisfied groan.

The three of them lay limply together, Kotetsu drooping in Antonio's arms, a sleepy smile on his face. "You're both weird," he muttered laughingly. "Wantin' to share. That ain't normal, you know."

"Neither are you," Antonio said simply.

He'd have said more, but Keith and Kotetsu appeared to already be asleep. Considering his position, Antonio resolved to insist on a better location for the next time. Better that than enduring Nathan's knowing comments about how the three of them were all suspiciously pruny.


End file.
